Nervous
by Ispilledmytea
Summary: Maura suggests she and Jane play a game called "nervous" fun ensues. OneShot, or maybe not. Rated M for language and sexual scenes. *Disclaimer: I do not own anything*


They stumbled into the apartment from a heavy session at The Dirty Robber with Jane's arm slung over Maura's shoulders and Maura's snaking around the detectives' waist.

Jane gestured drunkenly toward the couch "You gonna sleep there?" Maura pouted at her and fluttered her eyelashes, pointing at Jane's bedroom door. Jane rolled her eyes and nodded as she turned and walked toward her bedroom, with the blonde close behind.

They both stripped off to their underwear and laid on the bed, their intoxication removing their inhibitions.

"Jane?" Maura asked, pulling out the sound, "Imagine if we were gay! It would be so cute and funny, like a romance novel or something" She smiled and rolled over to look at her friend, the position she was laying in pushing her breasts up and together "It might also be kind of sexy, have I told you that when I was in college I dated a lady?"

Jane turned to her, taking in the view of her chest before snapping back to what she had said, "Maura, sweetie, you have had too much to drink"

"No, but seriously" Maura looked into her eyes, "you have never thought of what it would be like, to be with another woman?" she ran her tongue along her lip suggestively.

"Maur, stop. Yes, I have thought about it" Jane smiled and blushed, the concept embarrassed her. The strong roll that being a catholic had in her childhood caused discomfort around the issue of sexuality.

"Janie? Can I do an experiment? All in the name of science" Maura purred, raising herself onto her hands and knees and inching toward her friend. Jane didn't respond, she couldn't take her eyes off her colleagues breasts, encased in teal lace. "There is a game we played in college, called Nervous. You touch someone however you like and when they feel uncomfortable, they say nervous. Ready?"

Jane looked unsure "okay, go."

Maura ran a single finger up the muscular ridges in the brunette's bronzed stomach. Flattening her hand, she moved to her outer thigh, stroking the soft skin in small circles until she reached her ass, the detectives ass was small and firm to the touch. At this point, Jane considered calling "nervous" but truth is, she wasn't, she was pretty damn turned on. Maura lowered her head to Jane's stomach and planted a line of soft kisses from her stomach button to the bottom of her sports bra, her hands planted firmly on her friend's slim waist.

Jane began to grow impatient, she had never been good at waiting, and she wanted Maura to kiss her, now. She sat up, causing the medical examiner to fall back onto the bed, her blonde waves like a halo. She whispered softly into her ear, "I'm not nervous" and with that the blonde sprang up and straddled her friend, their hands in each other's hair, kissing feverishly. Jane reached around Maura's back to the clasp of her bra as the ME's kisses trailed down her neck toward her breasts. Maura sat up, to give Jane room to remove her sports bra.

Jane stopped, then suddenly turned them both over, her thighs between Maura's, pushing them apart.

"I'm going to make you mine" the tall brunette murmured, close to Maura's ear, as she pinned her wrists to the bed. Maura smiled wickedly and slipped a wrist from Jane's grip, she ran her hand down the length of her lover's body until she reached her panties, slipping her hand inside she found that she was already slick with sex. She loosened her other hand and pushed Jane backward so she was back on top.

"I might let you have control, sometimes, maybe" She teased, "but tonight, this is mine, I have fantasised about this for too fucking long" She moved her head toward the detectives cunt, slipping the black hipsters off as she went.

Suddenly feeling more sober, Jane put her hands in Maura's hair and pulled her head up to level with her own. "Baby, I need to sleep, we can't do this drunk. We just fucking can't, sorry." Maura pulled a face but could see that Jane was serious; they shuffled into a spooning position and quickly fell into a drink induced sleep.


End file.
